


it might've been a nightmare

by terrifier



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Sleep Paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrifier/pseuds/terrifier
Summary: Klaus experiences sleep paralysis.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	it might've been a nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my own experiences with sleep paralysis. Some of this may seem unfamiliar to those who have also experienced it, but don't forget that this is my own personal experience.

He awakes slowly, feeling a weight on his chest. Like someone has just taken position on top of him with no regard for his personal space. He breathes in heavily and opens his eyes, looking around in the darkness of his room for whoever is on top of him.

There's no one there and he frowns, even his sleep deprived mind realising the unusualness of the situation. 

Then someone screams. Right behind his head. Probably a ghost, but he startles anyway, his eyes widening. He tries to turn around, to spot the ghost. It sounds like a little girl, she sounds scared. Despite her possible ghost status, he wants to help her, to calm her down, so he attempts to turn around.

But he can't. 

He can only move his eyes. He can't move his head or his arms, his legs, nothing.

With a flare of panic at his immobile body, he attempts to call for Ben. He can't see his brother, but he tries anyway. He usually appears when Klaus calls for him.

Unfortunately, his tongue is as stiff as the rest of his body. His voice box won't even let him muffle the wordd, and he can't even move his lips to mouth the words.

With a startling realisation, he realises he's screwed. He has no idea what's going on and there's something on top of him, a little girl screaming directly behind his head despite there only being a wall there, and he can't fucking move-

He's going to die. 

He's survived years of abuse under his father's hand, powered through homelessness and drug addiction, and the fucking Vietnam war. He made it through the apocalypse and now he's going to die in his own home, in his own bed, to something he can't even see.

He wants to cry, but he can't. 

He's helpless. 

His heart beats erratically inside his chest and he can actually feel his throat trying to constrict as he begs God to at least give him the mercy of being able to _cry_ , for fuck's sake, but he still can't.

Then there's some demonic sound that rivals even the ghosts' wailing and screaming and he moves his eyes from staring at the ceiling to look beside his bed. He can't see anything. His room his dark.

Something moves beside his arm at the edge of the bed and he can't panic, he can't move. 

A pitch black arm reaches out from the depths of the darkness, straight at him, reaching. 

He screams. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, like I said, this is based in my own recent experience with sleep paralysis and i tried to capture my own feelings in this but it was so horrific that i dont think i could even begin to write down how i actually felt. Like klaus in this fic, i tried to call for my own brother because i could hear that he was still awake, but i couldnt even open my mouth or begin to use my voice box. Everything in this fic, right down to the little girl screaming is what actually happened. It was terrifying and because i was still half asleep, i wanted to help the girl even tho she wasn't even there. 
> 
> So, yeah... :p
> 
> Don't ask why I wrote klaus experiencing the same thing as me because i dont even know XD
> 
> Thank you for reading though, and I hope you liked it😊


End file.
